


Pure purple

by MattieLeland



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing Kink, Introspection, Lemon, M/M, Supernatural Elements, What if?
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattieLeland/pseuds/MattieLeland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un’ombra lo sovrastò; lunghe ciocche di capelli di uno sgargiante color lilla si appoggiarono sul suo viso e sulle sue spalle, le sue narici si riempirono dell’odore metallico del sangue e di quello piacevole e dolce che emanavano le ciocche di capelli.<br/>Avvertì una sensazione strana sul petto, come se fosse umido, ma non riuscì a spostare lo sguardo per osservare; tuttavia gli bastò portarsi una mano sulla giacca per sentire tra le dita la calda e densa consistenza del sangue, che dal petto del Duca stava gocciolando sul suo. </p>
<p>[ Gakupo (Venomania) x Kaito (Kachees). Basata su Duke Venomania's Madness.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pure purple

**Pure purple**

   
   
All’interno dell’enorme magione risuonavano ancora i passi delle giovani donne che, da pochi attimi, l’avevano abbandonata, fuggendo verso le loro famiglie.  
Quando anche essi scemarono, non rimase altro che il suono freddo del vento che entrava dal portone spalancato, ed i respiri del giovane che ancora vi sostava vicino; accanto a lui, il corpo del Duca pareva risplendere di una strana sostanza color violetto, che assieme al sangue era sgorgata dalla ferita infertagli da Kachees solo poco prima. Forse, pensò il giovane, non era altro che il veleno con cui aveva ricoperto il pugnale.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli del colore del mare lasciò cadere a terra la parrucca bionda che aveva indossato per trarre in inganno il Duca, e dopo di essa anche la lama che aveva penetrato il suo petto. Quest’ultima produsse un fastidioso suono metallico venendo a contatto col pavimento, ma Kachees non ci badò troppo.  
Fissò invece il corpo accanto a lui con un lieve sorriso soddisfatto, nonostante dentro di sé sentisse un lieve bruciore, dovuto al disagio di avere appena commesso un brutale omicidio, anche se per salvare le anime di tantissime fanciulle, tra cui quella a cui era legato.  
“ E’ finita” disse “ non travierai più alcuna giovane donna.”  
Il suo respiro era pesante, ancora il suo cuore batteva all’impazzata, come nel momento in cui aveva pugnalato l’uomo. Quando all’improvviso, però, si sentì afferrare la caviglia, gli parve quasi di vedere il proprio cuore uscire dal corpo.  
Velocemente, senza che potesse fare niente per impedirlo, venne strattonato e fatto scivolare sul sangue che lui stesso aveva versato. Si ritrovò a fissare l’immenso soffitto, avvertendo un dolore pulsante alla schiena ed alla nuca che gli impedì di muoversi, o quantomeno di reagire prontamente.  
Un’ombra lo sovrastò; lunghe ciocche di capelli di uno sgargiante color lilla si appoggiarono sul suo viso e sulle sue spalle, le sue narici si riempirono dell’odore metallico del sangue e di quello piacevole e dolce che emanavano le ciocche di capelli.  
Avvertì una sensazione strana sul petto, come se fosse umido, ma non riuscì a spostare lo sguardo per osservare; tuttavia gli bastò portarsi una mano sulla giacca per sentire tra le dita la calda e densa consistenza del sangue, che dal petto del Duca stava gocciolando sul suo.  
“ C-cosa…?”  
Non riuscì a formulare una vera domanda, o una qualunque frase di senso compiuto. Gli occhi stranamente luminosi dell’uomo si agganciarono a sui, ed il giovane Kachees sentì improvvisamente la propria mente piena di paura. Vi era la lama che poco prima aveva lasciato cadere, poco distante dalla mano del Duca.  
Era sicuro che quest’ultimo l’avrebbe afferrata per poi vendicarsi del torto subito poco prima di spirare: Perché  _doveva_  spirare. Che sopravvivesse dopo una pugnalata al cuore era impossibile, il fatto che stesse ancora respirando era già di per sé inumano.  
Chiuse gli occhi blu, attenendo inerme il proprio destino. A nulla sarebbe valso ribellarsi, seppur moribondo il Duca aveva il pugnale a portata di mano, e in meno di un istante avrebbe potuto tagliare la gola al giovane.  
Ma ciò non avvenne.  
Al posto del freddo metallo nella sua carne, Kachees avvertì un inaspettato calore sulle proprie labbra, mescolato ad un disgustoso gusto metallico e ad un altro che non seppe definire. La mano del Duca afferrò saldamente il suo viso, stringendo ai lati della bocca per costringerlo ad aprirla.  
Kachees, stupito e confuso, iniziò a ribellarsi solo quando avvertì quel gusto strano scendergli giù per la gola; non sapeva cosa fosse, ma aveva paura, voleva staccarsi da quel… qual  _bacio_  al più presto.  
Non era il veleno, era sicuro che non fosse il veleno, non poteva avere un sapore tanto dolce, il sapore che avrebbe avuto il profumo dei capelli del Duca se si fosse materializzato in una sostanza liquida.  
Cercò di parlare, ma gli fu impedito brutalmente, in parte dalla stretta sul suo viso ed in parte dalla lingua del Duca che stava insinuandosi nella sua bocca.  
Anche in quella situazione, gli fu difficile ignorare la sensualità di quel gesto, poiché veniva a cozzare completamente con il fare bruto tenuto fino a quell’istante.  
 _E’ solo una sua abitudine_  pensò  _baciare a questo modo._  
Baciando… lui lo stava baciando, e stava facendogli ingoiare il suo odore!  
Spinse indietro la teste e portò le mani sul petto del Duca Venomania, cercando di allontanarlo da sé, ma quando questo avvenne fu solo per volontà dell’uomo, che si staccò da Kachees con un sorriso distorto che fece rabbrividire il più giovane, che ancora conservava sulla bocca lo strano calore del suo bacio.  
“ Nessuna giovane donna.”  
Disse, con voce roca, rotta dal dolore che ancora provava a causa della sua ferita. Fu a quel punto che le convinzioni di Kachees si frantumarono. Il Duca non venne a mancare, accasciandosi sul suo corpo, ma anzi si mise prima a sedere e poi, barcollando, riuscì ad issarsi in piedi.  
La sua mano stringeva il tessuto pregno di sangue, ma la macchia scarlatta aveva smesso di allargarsi.  
 “ Il mio potere… non consiste solo… in una bella faccia.”  
Proruppe all’improvviso, pronunciando le parole con affanno, ma sempre col sorriso stampato in volto.  
La ferita non parve più procurargli alcun dolore, a ricordarla vi erano solamente le vesti macchiate di rosso ed il pugnale a terra.  
Per un momento Kachees tentò di rialzarsi, ma si sentì improvvisamente la testa pesante. Fu come sprofondare in una sorta di sonno dei sensi, in cui l’unica cosa ancora percepibile prima di essere inghiottito dall’oscurità fu quello strano sapore dolciastro sulla sua lingua.  
   
*  
  
  
Il suo risveglio fu lento ed accompagnato da un’enorme sensazione di malessere.  
Era come se i suoi arti si fossero appesantiti e così anche il suo cranio; tuttavia non appoggiavano più sulla fredda superficie del pavimento, ma su qualcosa di tiepido e morbido.  
Gli bastò aprire leggermente gli occhi per notare di essere disteso su delle eleganti lenzuola viola di seta, ma nonostante ciò non avvertiva il minimo calore, anzi era percosso da brividi di freddo che gli facevano battere involontariamente i denti.  
Fece un enorme sforzo per issarsi a sedere, e anche se ci riuscì la sensazione di pesantezza non svanì.  
 _Dove sono?_  
Si chiese, ma non gli ci volle molto per comprendere che si trovava in un’enorme camera da letto, probabilmente quella del Duca; non ne comprese però il motivo, né si interrogò troppo a lungo, l’unica cosa che voleva fare in quel momento era uscire dalla magione il più in fretta possibile.  
Vide che la finestra della camera era spalancata, e da essa entrava un vento gelido. Questo spiegava i suoi tremori e l’incontrollato battere dei suoi denti.  
Si trascinò fino al bordo del letto e poggiò i piedi sul freddo pavimento.  
Solo in quel momento si accorse effettivamente di non possedere più nè le scarpe nè il lungo vestito in raso blu che era riuscito a procurarsi giù in città. Indossava ora unicamente la calzamaglia color panna e la camicia che aveva tenuto per tutto il tempo sotto al vestito.  
“ Quel… maiale.”  
Probabilmente lo aveva spogliato per umiliarlo e dargli la sensazione di essere indifeso. Kachees barcollò fino ad arrivare alla finestra, ma prima di chiudere diede un occhiata oltre al piccolo parapetto che la decorava. Non sapeva a che piano della magione si trovasse, ma era molto in alto; da lì poteva vedere le cime degli alberi sotto di lui e l’immenso giardino colmo di fiori colorati, che da quell’altezza assumevano forme particolari come avrebbero fatto le nuvole in cielo.  
Si tirò indietro e chiuse la finestra per poi appoggiarsi al muro con fare riflessivo.  
Di certo non poteva sperare di calarsi da quella finestra, equivaleva ad un vero suicidio.  
Si massaggiò le tempie cercando di riprendersi più in fretta possibile, e quando fu certo di poter camminare senza barcollare come un malato, si avviò verso la porta e cercò di aprirla facendo pressione sulla maniglia con tutto il peso del suo corpo.  
Non servì a nulla, la serratura non produsse nemmeno il minimo suono, e per quante volte ci riprovasse la cosa sembrava sempre più inutile.  
Tornò a sedersi sul letto digrignando i denti per la rabbia. Iniziò a passarsi nervosamente le mani nei capelli, cercando di trovare un modo per uscire da quella situazione, ma senza venire a capo di nulla. Cedette alla tentazione di coricarsi nuovamente, almeno per avere una parvenza di riposo, un qualcosa che avrebbe alleggerito le sue stanche membra.  
In quel momento udì uno scatto secco che rimbalzò sulle pareti della stanza, e dopo di esso vide la porta della stanza aprirsi accompagnata da un leggero cigolio.  
Nella camera da letto fece capolino il Duca, perfettamente lucido ed illeso, con le vesti pulite ed un sorriso beffardo stampato in volto.  
“ Bene, sei sveglio.”  
Disse, e la sua voce non aveva la minima inclinazione. Era cristallina e piacevole da sentire, aveva lo stesso tono di quando aveva proposto a Kachees sotto mentite spoglie di unirsi al suo harem e di danzare con lui.  
Istintivamente, Kachees si guardò attorno, cercando con lo sguardo un qualunque oggetto che avrebbe potuto utilizzare per difendersi, qualunque fossero state le intenzione del Duca.  
Non trovò nulla; nonostante la stanza disponesse di un camino, non vi erano ne ceppi di legno ne attizzatoi. Non c’era nulla che fosse anche solo minimamente affilato o pesante, l’unica cosa di cui la stanza era stracolma erano cuscini e nastri, entrambe cose che probabilmente erano state usate durante gli atti impuri del Duca con le giovani donne di cui si era approfittato.  
Pensò per un attimo di dirigersi velocemente verso la finestra e frantumare il vetro, ma capì subito che non era qualcosa di realizzabile.  
Era ancora intontito, e sicuramente non avrebbe avuto la forza necessaria per rompere il vetro, senza contare che forse gli sarebbe stato impossibile farlo anche nel pieno delle sue forze, visto che era un vetro molto spesso.  
“ Non ti avvicinare.”  
Poté fare solo questo, intimargli di stare lontano, quasi ringhiando.  
“ Impediscimelo.”  
La sua risposta non lo colse di sorpresa, ma lo irritò moltissimo ugualmente. Vedendolo avvicinarsi, Kachees si ritrasse oltre il bordo del letto, pur sapendo che quella distanza era qualcosa di momentaneo, dipendeva tutto dal volere del Duca. Quest’ultimo si sedette sul letto con fare totalmente rilassato, assumendo una posa alquanto elegante, con le mani poggiate sulle ginocchia.  
“ Che cosa mi hai fatto?”  
Gli chiese, e nello stesso momento risentì  con prepotenza il sapore della bocca dell’uomo sulle sue labbra; la cosa lo fece rabbrividire.  
“ Nulla di particolare. Volevo solo darti una dimostrazione delle mie abilità. E punirti per ciò che hai fatto.”  
Kachees corrugò le sopracciglia, osservando l’uomo con aria stupita.  
“ Punirmi? E la tua punizione consisterebbe in un bacio e nel rinchiudermi nella tua camera da letto per qualche ora? Sono altamente deluso.”  
Cercò di farsi beffe di lui, ma il suo disagio era in realtà più che evidente. Che l’uomo gli avesse fatto ingoiare un veleno di sua invenzione per poi guardarlo morire lentamente? Era possibile, non poteva saperlo, non riusciva ad immaginare cosa potesse architettare un uomo che era appena sopravvissuto dopo una pugnalata al petto.  
“ Spiacente di averti deluso. Tuttavia pare che tu non abbia capito davvero nulla di ciò che è appena accaduto, e posso comprenderlo” avvicinò una mano al viso del giovane, e gli afferrò il mento prima che quest’ultimo potesse ritrarsi o difendersi “ sei solo un ragazzo giunto qui con nobili propositi, probabilmente senza sapere a cosa stavi realmente andando incontro.”  
Il ragazzo dai capelli blu strinse i denti per poi schiaffeggiare prepotentemente la mano del Duca.  
“ Non mi toccare! Mi disgusti!”  
“ Oh, ma davvero?”  
Fece per avvicinare il proprio volto a quello di Kachees, ma quest’ultimo si tirò indietro per poi alzarsi in piedi il più velocemente possibile; la porta della stanza non doveva essere più chiusa chiave, l’avrebbe raggiunta per poi uscire dal quel posto maledetto.  
La speranza di fuggire prontamente da lì si frantumò quando sentì una presa ferrea sul proprio polso. Venne tirato indietro, fino ad essere costretto a sedersi sulle gambe del Duca, che lo tenne ancorato a sé passandogli un braccio attorno alla vita.  
“ C-cosa stai facendo? Lasciami andare!”  
“ Non hai davvero compreso la situazione” non utilizzò più alcun tono canzonatorio o anche solo tranquillo, nella sua voce Kachees poté sentire vera e propria rabbia “lascia che ti aiuti.”  
Kachees cercò di protestare ancora, ma la sua voce fu come mozzata nel sentire la mano del Duca sul suo inguine; la sentì chiaramente attraverso la calzamaglia, ma non fu quella la cosa che lo mise maggiormente in agitazione.  
La cosa che più di tutte lo turbò fu l’immediata reazione accondiscendente del suo corpo, che parve distaccarsi completamente dalla sua mente.  
 _NO!_  
“ Smettila di toccarmi! Lurido demonio, smettila!”  
L’altro non gli rispose, sembrò non dare il minimo peso alle sue parole, nemmeno quando venne insultato. Fece l’esatto contrario di quanto gli fu intimato, iniziando a sfregare lentamente la mano sulle intimità ancora coperte di Kachees; nel medesimo istante, iniziò anche a baciargli il collo, sfregando qualche volta i denti contro quella pelle giovane e levigata e premendo con la lingua.  
Kachees non gli chiese più di smettere, inutile sprecare il fiato. Cercò di liberarsi dalla sua presa utilizzando la mano libera e di spostare la testa più che poteva, cercando di sfuggire a quelle strane attenzioni. Quando però il suo corpo iniziò a rispondere in maniera positiva alle mani del Duca, Kachees si bloccò, terrorizzato.  
“ C-che cosa mi hai fatto? … che cosa hai fatto al mio corpo?”  
“ Senti ancora il mio sapore?”  
La domanda lo colse di sorpresa, e gli ci volle un po’ per riuscire a formulare una risposta.  
“ Sì… che accidenti era quella roba?”  
“ Lussuria. Nient’altro che pura lussuria” la sua mano liberò finalmente il polso del ragazzo, ma solo per andare a sbottonare un paio di bottoni della camicia per potersi insinuare sotto di essa “e gli uomini sono molto più sensibili a questo particolare peccato. Lo sai perché?”  
“ Io non-AH!”  
La sua mano calda scivolò dentro la calzamaglia, toccando direttamente la pelle di Kachees, la cui schiena si inarcò, facendo sì che quel contatto fosse ancora più approfondito. Il giovane si morse il labbro inferiore fino a farlo sanguinare, disgustato non solo dalla propria reazione incontrollata ma anche dal suono acuto che era sfuggito dalla sua bocca.  
“ Perché” la voce lasciva del Duca giunse al suo orecchio accompagnata dal suo respiro “per assoggettare le donne è necessario controllarle nella mente e nel corpo. Per gli uomini” la sua mano che si muoveva sotto la camicia, l’altra ancora premuta sull’intimità di Kachees “ basta semplicemente quest’ultimo.”  
Vi era qualcosa di estremamente sentito in quelle parole, qualcosa di triste e passionale al tempo stesso. Al termine di quella frase, il Duca morse il collo del giovane, appena sotto l’attaccatura dei capelli, e nello stesso momento gli afferrò il membro con decisione, strappandogli un gemito che però uscì fuori soffocato, poiché Kachees cercò di farlo morire in gola.  
Il contatto con la mano dell’uomo era qualcosa di terrificante, non per la sensazione in sé quanto per la sua intensità; il ragazzo sentiva come se quella parte del suo corpo fosse stata improvvisamente colta da spasmi, e ad ogni spasmo piccole scosse elettriche gli circondavano il basso ventre, donandogli un calore intenso che lo faceva fremere. Il suo corpo non era estraneo a sensazioni di quel genere; vi erano state notti in cui il pensiero della sua amata aveva generato in lui un desiderio che gli era stato possibile soddisfare unicamente in solitudine.  
Tuttavia quegli episodi erano stati piacevoli ed appaganti, un qualcosa che poi si era disperso nella notte e che forse sarebbe tornato presto a fargli visita. Ciò che avvertiva sulla sua pelle mentre il Duca lo toccava era qualcosa di totalmente diverso, nella sua veemenza faceva quasi male eppure al contempo produceva un desiderio sempre maggiore, come se quello non fosse che il principio di un crescendo di percezioni sensoriali sempre più forti, sempre più spaventose, e che soprattutto parevano prevedere il distacco totale della mente dal suo corpo.  
Si domandò se la sua anima non avesse abbandonato le sue membra per rifugiarsi altrove, lasciando quel corpo in balia di un abile burattinaio della carne.  
Ogni volta che sentiva un gemito arrampicarsi su per la sua gola lo ricacciava giù, chinando il capo e mordendosi l’interno della bocca. Il suo continuo trattenere suoni gli fece dolere lo stomaco per lo sforzo, poiché teneva gli addominali contratti, nel tentativo di divenire come un oggetto insensibile.  
Sentì la lingua dell’uomo sul proprio collo e poi sull’orecchio. Quando si decise a parlare ancora, Kachees poté sentire le sue labbra sfiorargli il lobo, ed il suo fiato rinfrescarsi sulla scia umida che era appena stata tracciata sulla sua pelle.  
“ Loro non si ricorderanno di me” non capì subito a chi si stesse riferendo “ma tu sì.”  
A quel punto gli fu chiaro.  
Per un attimo fu come se sui suoi occhi fosse calato quello strano liquido violetto; tutto era sfocato, confuso, eppure vivo. Si fece chiara dentro di lui la paura, la paura di finire come quelle donne che era riuscito a salvare da una miserabile vita di sottomissione carnale, la paura di poter divenire nient’altro che un involucro caldo. Questa realizzazione mosse il suo corpo quasi totalmente assoggettato da calde e piacevoli percezioni; si diede un energica spinta in avanti, roteando su un fianco per poi finire a terra, picchiando una spalla e la testa.  
Il colpo non produsse un bel suono, ma ancora meno bello fu il suo urlo mentre cadeva: Un “no” roco, terrorizzato, pieno di rabbia,  qualcosa che aveva dato voce a tutto il suo raccapriccio.  
Si ritrovò per terra. La camicia aperta, il collo coperto di segni rossi, l’erezione ancora viva e pulsante che spuntava fuori dalla calzamaglia; il suo sudore e delle gocce di liquido pre-orgasmico macchiarono il pavimento.  
 _Deve essere una scena così misera_  pensò.  
L’uomo dai capelli lilla stava ancora seduto sul letto, perfettamente composto, ma con l’aria contrariata, infastidita. La sua figura si confuse per un attimo con la stanza stessa, e Kachees si chiese se non stesse per svenire di nuovo, ma il dolore pulsante al cranio lo mantenne sveglio, per quanto non particolarmente vigile. Fu la cosa peggiore. Si sentì come un insetto privato di ali e zampe in balia di un bambino sadico e dispettoso che aveva a disposizione molti spilli acuminati con cui divertirsi.  
Lo vide scendere dal letto, udì il suono dei suoi passi, un  _clack clack_  dovuto ai tacchi bassi degli stivali.  
Si avvicinò ad un mucchio di cuscini colorati, e da quel mucchio pescò un nastro di seta abbastanza lungo, di colore blu scuro; lo osservò con attenzione, passandoselo tra le dita come per saggiarne la piacevole consistenza e dopo di ché tornò verso Kachees.  
Si chinò su di lui, e quando il giovane cercò di colpirlo con la mano gli afferrò il polso, stringendolo forte, per poi fare lo stesso con l’altro; li avvicinò tenendoli ben saldi, poi usò il nastro di seta per legarli assieme dietro la schiena del ragazzo. Quando questo fu fatto lo sollevò di peso, facendolo sedere sul letto, anche se in realtà Kachees dovette appoggiarsi all’asta che sosteneva le tende sopra di lui per non cadere di nuovo. Si sentiva stordito e nauseato, il minimo movimento faceva sì che vedesse davanti a sé piccole macchie grigiastre e a che percepisse una stretta allo stomaco. Pareva una bambola inerme in quel momento, una bambola che stava venendo infiocchettata.  
Venomania infatti prese un secondo nastro, questa volta più corto e sottile e di colore rosso. Con una dovizia ed una delicatezza quasi fuori luogo, lo legò attorno all’erezione del giovane, poco sotto il glande, e strinse così da bloccare il flusso sanguigno.  
“ Che… cosa… ?”  
Anche provare a parlare lo nauseava. Non rimpianse tuttavia di essersi sottratto alle attenzioni dell’uomo in quel modo brusco ed istintivo, non se ne sarebbe pentito nemmeno se la sua testa si fosse spaccata in due.  
“Tornerò quando mi chiamerai” disse dolcemente il Duca, sorridendo “fai il bravo.”  
Del tutto inaspettatamente, posò un bacio sui capelli turchini del giovane, che a quel contatto non poté fare a meno di chiudere gli occhi.  
Dopo avergli anche carezzato una guancia con l’indice, il Duca si allontanò; sembrò quasi volare, agli occhi di Kachees, come se camminasse nell’aria facendo svolazzare i lunghi capelli ed i lembi della giacca.  
L’uomo uscì, la serratura della porta scattò, ed il ragazzo rimase completamente solo, lasciato a sé stesso in quello stato pietoso. Quel trattamento altro non era che un’erotica tortura, lo aveva capito.  
Avrebbe atteso, il Duca, che lui lo chiamasse, che lo implorasse di finire ciò che aveva iniziato.  
Sentì il suo sapore sulle labbra, quel liquido dolce viaggiare nel suo sangue e circondare le parti più sensibili del suo corpo con un abbraccio incompleto, terribilmente insoddisfacente.  
Si morse il labbro già ferito facendolo sanguinare ancora e poggiò la fronte contro lo stipite del letto, cercando un minimo di sollievo, di controllo.  
A nulla valsero le sue silenziose suppliche al suo stesso corpo, né quelle rivolte al cielo. Rimase lì, immobile, insoddisfatto, pensando che piuttosto che chiamare a sé il Duca, sarebbe stato meglio mozzarsi la lingua a morsi.  
   
   
 ** _Continua…_**  
  
  
  
  
 **Note dell’autrice:**  
Sappiate che per scrivere questa storia prenderò in considerazione principalmente il video di Duke Venomania’s madness, e forse in un paio di occasioni il manga, ma non ne sono ancora sicura.  
In più fa capolino un mio headcanon che verrà spiegato, quindi tranquilli, non faccio le cose senza pensarci.  
E’ assai probabile che ci siano errori di distrazione in questa FF, come in tutte le mie storie… provate voi ad avere l’antiriflesso degli occhiali che va a puttane e ad avere due macchie costantemente davanti agli occhi senza subirne le conseguenze.  
Se me li segnalerete comunque provvederò a correggerli e vi sarò grata.  
Per il resto… mi sento molto in imbarazzo, ma se dite di aver ascoltato quella canzone e di non aver avuto fantasie sconce siete bugiardi, ecco.  
Baci Mattie.  
   
p.s. è solo la mia seconda lemon, siate comprensivi con me.


	2. Deep blue

**Deep blue  
 **

   
Sentiva il proprio cuore battergli nel petto e nelle orecchie, e nonostante cercasse di calmarlo spostando i propri pensieri su altro e appoggiando la testa sul cuscino come per addormentarsi, niente pareva funzionare.  
Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato da quando il Duca aveva lasciato la stanza; nel silenzio e nel calore tutto si perdeva, diventando qualcosa di estremamente confuso e lontano.  
Aveva provato a sciogliere il nodo che teneva uniti i suoi polsi, tentativi vani che si erano risolti in nient’altro che in un tremendo dolore alle spalle, che mal si accompagnava a quello già preesistente alla testa. Era come se dei chiodi ghiacciati gli stessero perforando la fronte, mentre la sua spalla sinistra bruciava ed era soggetta a continue fitte che gli risalivano persino lungo il collo e gli facevano battere i denti dal dolore, ma nonostante queste orribili sensazioni quasi laceranti, entrambe parevano briciole se confrontate con il calore vivo che abbracciava il basso ventre di Kachees.  
Per quanto potesse stringere le gambe per cercare sollievo, quella sensazione frustrante ed inappagante sembrava semplicemente crescere di minuto in minuto. Cercò di sdraiarsi totalmente sul letto, dato che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto sollevato il bacino; quando percepì le fresche lenzuola di seta contro al suo membro, un brivido gli percosse la schiena.  
Per un attimo lo attraversò la vana speranza di poter venire a quel modo, ma ovviamente ciò non accadde. Anche quando iniziò a muoversi un poco, sfregandosi contro al letto più energicamente che poteva, non accadde nulla, solo piacere insoddisfatto che si accumulava all’interno del suo corpo. Ovviamente non poteva arrivare all’orgasmo, il Duca aveva fatto sì che gli fosse fisicamente impossibile farlo, e Kachees stava cominciando a realizzare che quella piccola tortura non sarebbe mai giunta al termine, a meno che non avesse chiamato a sé l’uomo o non avesse trovato il modo di sciogliere il nodo; la prima era un’opzione che non voleva considerare, vi era la totale perdita delle sua dignità in quell’ipotesi, mentre per quanto riguardava la seconda opzione c’era da considerare che avrebbe dovuto per prima cosa liberare le proprie mani… forse.  
I suoi occhi vagarono per l’enorme camera da letto, osservandone i particolari, cose che prima aveva ignorato perché alla ricerca di qualcosa di totalmente diverso; si fermarono su un cassettone in legno scuro, lucido e pieno di disegni arzigogolati, alcuni piatti, altri in rilievo. Ma la cosa che più di tutte attirò la sua attenzione fu una chiave che sporgeva dalla serratura del primo cassetto.  
Vide in essa un minima speranza di uscire almeno in parte da quella situazione degradante, e questo gli diede la forza di alzare la testa dal cuscino. Due ciocche blu gli si appiccicarono alla fronte leggermente sudata quando si mise a sedere, e avvertì il proprio volto avvampare, sia per l’eccitazione che per il dolore alla testa. Una volta che fu riuscito a mettersi in piedi barcollò fino al cassettone e si posizionò di fronte alla chiave, che fortunatamente arrivava all’altezza giusta; si avvicinò, cercando di far entrare la chiave in una delle fasi del fiocco che teneva stretta la sua erezione, e dopo qualche tentativo andato a vuoto a causa del tremore delle sue gambe, ci riuscì.  
Si abbassò un poco, per riuscire ad incastrare il nastro e la chiave, e poi iniziò a strattonare per provare a scogliere il nodo.  
Non parve funzionare, quindi iniziò a strattonare più forte, emettendo piccoli gemiti strozzati ogni qual volta compiva quel movimento; non gli sembrava di sentire il nodo allentarsi, sembrava anzi che lo stesse stringendo di più, e quando arretrò con più energia del dovuto la chiave uscì dalla toppa e cadde a terra, e così fece anche lui, atterrando fortunatamente sui glutei. La conseguenza sarebbe stata solo un livido e non una terribile emicrania.  
Infatti non fu per il dolore che i suoi occhi iniziarono a lacrimare.  
Fu per la frustrazione, la paura, la vergogna, per l’orrenda sensazione di essere intrappolato, che il giovane Kachees, che era giunto in quel luogo unicamente per liberare delle fanciulle in pericolo, si mise a piangere, poggiando la testa sulle proprie ginocchia; a quel modo alcune sue lacrime scivolarono sulla sua erezione, e la cosa gli parve ironicamente crudele.  
Le lacrime continuarono a scorrere, senza controllo, e dopo un po’ di tempo Kachees non poté fare a meno di iniziare a singhiozzare. Ciò che gli stava accadendo non era giusto, e questa cosa lo lacerava, scatenava in lui rabbia e disperazione.  
Era forse una sorta di punizione divina per aver cercato di commettere un omicidio?  
Anche se era giunto lì con questo proposito ed era stato convinto di aver avuto successo per qualche momento, aveva forse agito nel modo sbagliato? In fondo voleva solo proteggere la virtù di quelle ragazze e consentire alle loro famiglie di riabbracciarle, liberare la donna a cui era legato perché potesse tornare da lui in un secondo momento, e tutto questo richiedeva la morte di quell’essere pervertito e senza scrupoli che era il Duca Venomania.  
Tuttavia sapeva che in realtà spettava a Dio giudicare, che se ci fosse stato qualcosa da fare, forse avrebbe agito lui al posto di Kachees. Il giovane non era molto avvezzo a queste riflessioni solitamente, ma non poté fare a meno di porsi quelle domande, di chiedersi in cosa avesse sbagliato per meritare una sorte simile, e nulla gli veniva in mente se non che aveva agito seguendo la via sbagliata, assegnandosi da solo un compito che non gli spettava.  
Non era dovere di un giovane di città sfidare il demonio.  
I suoi singhiozzi divennero più forti, fu come se avesse perso totalmente il controllo sulla sua voce; piangeva come un bambino che si è appena sbucciato il ginocchio, in maniera acuta e senza ritegno, infischiandosene di ciò che aveva attorno e pensando solamente al proprio dolore.  
Questi lamenti, evidentemente, non tardarono a giungere all’orecchio del padrone di casa, che dopo quella che a Kachees parve un’eternità varcò nuovamente la soglia della stanza.  
Sorrideva ancora.  
“ Mi hai chiamato?”  
“ NO!”  
Riuscì ad urlare quella parola tra i singhiozzi, ma nonostante questo il Duca non se ne andò. Anzi, si chiuse la porta alle spalle e si avvicinò a lui, osservandolo con… concupiscenza.  
Certo, doveva essere uno spettacolo estremamente piacevole per quell’essere libidinoso, vederlo così indifeso, col volto rigato dalle lacrime e il corpo totalmente alla sua mercé.  
“ Eppure mi era parso” mosse un passo verso il giovane e gli prese il mento tra il pollice e l’indice “di sentire dei richiami.”  
Kachees scosse la testa, per liberarsi da quella lieve presa.  
“ Non erano richiami, schifoso demonio, non ti avrei mai chiamato.”  
Parlò a denti stretti, quasi ringhiando.  
“ Nonostante la tua pietosa condizione? Sei un ragazzo risoluto. Mi duole dirti che questo mi renderà tutto più piacevole.”  
Gli passò un dito sulle labbra, e quando lo fece Kachees spalancò la bocca e provò a morderlo. Il Duca ritrasse la mano in fretta, dunque non accadde nulla, ma quel piccolo gesto di ribellione fece sì che una scintilla attraversasse i suoi occhi viola. Sembrava sorpreso, forse si era abituato troppo bene con tutte quelle donne completamente soggiogate al suo volere.  
Ma a Kachees non importava; non gli interessava se sarebbe dovuto restare in quello stato di insoddisfazione per l’eternità, preferiva piangere fino a svenire piuttosto che implorare perché le mani di quell’uomo lo toccassero.  
Venomania gli mise una mano nei capelli e strinse leggermente, per poi tirargli la testa all’indietro. Visto il tremendo dolore che ancora sentiva, il giovane non ebbe la forza fisica di ribellarsi a quel gesto, ma la sua indignazione affiorò sul suo volto, deformandolo in un’espressione di rabbia e disgusto.  
Quando l’uomo lo baciò, i brividi di calore non tardarono a farsi sentire; Kachees non riusciva più a negare nemmeno a sé stesso che quel contatto fosse piacevole, soprattutto perché oramai sapeva che non era di quello che doveva preoccuparsi.  
Il liquido che (oramai ne era sicuro) gli scorreva nel sangue sembrò destarsi, ribollire. Gli effetti non furono unicamente legati al piacere fisico; dal momento che la sua erezione crebbe, ma rimase comunque imprigionata nella morsa del nastro, la conseguenza fu anche un dolore acuto che partiva da sotto il glande e gli attraversava il membro. Il dolore non impedì comunque alla sua schiena di inarcarsi un poco  
“ Pregami perché ti liberi, fai il bravo.”  
Fece il Duca con sguardo lascivo.  
“… avvicinati.”  
Kachees si esibì in un sorriso strano, provocatorio, disteso, un sorriso che spinse il Duca ad avvicinare il suo viso a quello del giovane, in un atto che dimostrava la sua convinzione di avere oramai avuto la meglio sull’altro.  
Tuttavia quando fu abbastanza vicino, a raggiungerlo non fu la preghiera che bramava, ma la saliva calda di Kachees. Il ragazzo infatti cancellò quel sorriso lascivo dalla propria faccia per sputare su quella di Venomania, che quando sentì il liquido denso colargli sulla guancia dapprima parve allibito, ma successivamente divertito e, ancora dopo, furioso.  
Strinse il pugno ed alzò la mano. Kachees incassò la testa tra le spalle e chiuse gli occhi, preparandosi a ricevere il colpo, ma quando questo non arrivò sollevò leggermente le palpebre e poté vedere il viso del Duca decorato da un sorriso distorto.  
Venomania si pulì la faccia con un fazzoletto candido che tirò fuori dal taschino, come se fosse seduto a tavola e si fosse appena sporcato con della salsa, fece tutto con molta calma e nonchalance.  
“Questo è stato davvero maleducato da parte tua.”  
“Brucia all’inferno.”  
L’esclamazione così repentina e scontata non fece che far distendere ancor di più il sorriso di Venomania.  
L’uomo si mise alle spalle di Kachees e con una mano afferrò saldamente il nodo che teneva legate le mani del giovane, passando le dita sotto di esso per poi tirare verso l’alto, come se stesse prendendo in mano un bagaglio. Ed infatti il giovane fu sollevato esattamente come se fosse stato un borsone.  
Per un momento rimase basito, non tanto per il gesto quanto per il fatto che il Duca era in grado di sollevarlo con tanta facilità; era vero che era più alto e fisicamente molto più prestante di lui, ma la cosa lo sconvolse comunque. Forse quella forza era dovuta al suo patto col demonio o forse alla sua intensa attività fisica con il suo vasto harem. Pensare a questa seconda opzione lo fece vergognare di sé stesso, tuttavia si disse che probabilmente era una cosa alquanto plausibile.  
Queste sue sensate ma alquanto inutili riflessioni furono interrotte quando Venomania si sedette sul bordo del letto e Kachee si ritrovò ad essere disteso a pancia in giù sulle sua gambe, con la testa a penzoloni da un lato e le gambe dall’altro.  
“Che diamine…?”  
Era convinto che Venomania lo avrebbe percosso o che se ne sarebbe semplicemente andato lasciandolo alla sua lenta agonia, invece adesso il suo ventre poggiava sulle ginocchia del Duca mente quest’ultimo gli stava… abbassando la calzamaglia.  
“Fermati subito! Cosa stai pensando di fare!?”  
“Di punirti per la tua maleducazione.”  
Kachees digrignò i denti e cercò di guardare Venomania in faccia nonostante la sua posizione gli rendesse il compito difficile. Oltretutto, il suo membro ancora stretto dal nastro era praticamente schiacciato contro le gambe dell’uomo dai capelli violetto e stava iniziando a dolergli molto più di prima.  
“Non usare quel tono sostenuto, non prendermi in giro, tu-AH!”  
L a sua esclamazione di dolore e di stupore risuonò nella stanza, e quando svanì, Kachees si ritrovò a fissare il pavimento con gli occhi spalancati.  
Il Duca gli aveva appena dato una sculacciata.  
Una sculacciata molto forte, anche.  
Sentiva ancora i glutei che gli formicolavano.  
La mano dell’uomo calò di nuovo, più forte di prima, e Kachees produsse lo stesso identico suono, che però venne poi riprodotto in sequenza, dal momento che le sculacciate di Venomania procedettero una dietro l’altra in maniera ritmata e quasi ridicolmente precisa.  
“AH! AIH! Smetti!”  
“Sai, ci ho pensato. Non dovresti nemmeno darmi del tu. Sono più vecchio di te ed oltretutto sono un aristocratico” lo schiocco che produsse la sua mano quando calò sui glutei del ragazzo per l’ennesima volta fu come una carezza per le sue orecchie “mostra un po’ di rispetto.”  
“Io non mostro rispetto ad un essere infido e disgustoso come te!”  
Il fatto che questa frase fosse costantemente interrotta dai gemiti di dolore non la rese intimidatoria o comunque dura quanto Kachees avrebbe voluto. Venomania non gli rispose neanche, continuò a sculacciarlo come se fosse un moccioso dai modi irruenti che aveva rotto qualcosa di prezioso giocando e che ora doveva essere rieducato.  
Tuttavia le sensazioni fisiche di Kachees riguardo a ciò che stava accadendo stavano mutando.  
Nonostante i suoi glutei bruciassero, Kachees si era reso conto che ad ogni sculacciata il suo corpo veniva mosso momentaneamente in avanti, ed il suo membro sfregava quindi contro le gambe calde del Duca. Ogni volta che questo succedeva avvertiva una scossa al basso ventre, e sentiva ancora quella tremenda sensazione di… blocco. Questa volta gli sembrava sul serio di stare per esplodere.  
“Mmh…”  
Nonostante avesse serrato la labbra, quel suono così diverso da quelli emessi fino a quel momento giunse ben chiaro alle orecchie del Duca.  
L’uomo non disse nulla, ma quando sculacciò di nuovo il ragazzo e il medesimo suono si fece ancora vivo, non poté fare a meno di sorridere ancora.  
Il trattamento continuò, ed ogni volta che veniva sculacciato Kachees sentiva il suo membro ingrossarsi e dolergli; senza volerlo, sentendosi assolutamente disgustato da sé stesso per questo, iniziò a desiderare quel trattamento, ad attendere la mano del Duca quasi con ansia.  
Gemette, questa volta con molto meno controllo. Sapeva che era oramai inutile trattenersi, che Venomania aveva ben compreso cosa gli stava realmente facendo, ma sapeva anche che farlo semplicemente continuare sarebbe servito a ben poco. Il nastro blu lo stringeva ancora, lì sotto, e quello che provava non avrebbe cambiato questo fatto. Ma non poteva pregare Venomania perché lo liberasse, no!  
Dopo una cosa del genere si sarebbe dovuto togliere la vita, sarebbe stato incapace di andare avanti con la consapevolezza di aver supplicato un demonio perché lo facesse… godere.  
“Ah! A-ah…”  
“Sei testardo. Ti sta piacendo, molto anche, e ancora non vuoi chiedermi di liberarti. Forse più che testardo sei solamente stupido.”  
“I-io ho… una…” il suo respiro si fece pesante “dignità.”  
Il Duca spostò la sua mano destra dalla sua schiena per andare ad accarezzargli in modo rude i capelli.  
“Io non la vedo. Tutto ciò che i miei occhi scorgono è un ragazzino che sta godendo nell’essere sculacciato e che non lo vuole ammettere a sé stesso.”  
“Beh, i-immagino che…” riprese fiato “uno come te no-non veda molto altro, oltre al corpo, g-giusto?”  
Questa insinuazione sembrò non piacere particolarmente a Venomania. Anzi, sembrò farlo infuriare, molto più dello sputo che aveva ricevuto in pieno viso non molto tempo prima.  
Kachees sentì le sue dita stringerli con forza i capelli e sollevargli leggermente la testa.  
“Tu immagini. Immagini solamente, perché questo puoi fare. Non sai realmente nulla di me, di ciò che accade e di ciò che è accaduto fin’ora. Quindi continua pure, ragazzo, perché al momento immaginare è l’unica libertà che hai.”  
Il dolore pulsante nel cranio si riaccese, e peggiorò quando Venomania gli lasciò i capelli per farlo tornare quasi a testa in giù.  
Non sapeva come doveva prendere le parole del Duca, ma era abbastanza certo di aver toccato un tasto dolente. Anzi, ne fu più che sicuro quando Venomania iniziò a mettere più forza nel colpirlo.  
Dopo un tempo che gli parve infinito, non riuscì più a trattenersi e lacrime calde iniziarono a scorrergli sul viso per poi cadere a terra con un leggero pic che veniva però coperto dai suoni delle sculacciate, ben più forti.  
“…perché?”  
Quando sentì questa parola, il Duca si fermò.  
“Perché mi è dovuto accadere questo, eh? Io stavo facendo una buona azione. Tu sei quello che ha soggiogato decine di ragazze, portandole via dalle loro case e dalle loro famiglie, ti sei approfittato dei loro corpi senza un minimo di ritegno, io sono colui che le ha liberate… perché dunque mi sta accadendo questo?”  
Il Duca lo fissò, senza un’espressione precisa sul volto.  
“Chiedi una risposta divina a questa domanda?”  
Kachees non si mosse, né parlò. Stava ancora piangendo.  
“Sappi che non esiste un equilibrio per quanto riguarda la giustizia. Bene e male sono soggettivi, come sono soggettivi i destini riservati a chiunque scelga di percorrere una delle due strade.  
Non sempre ti premieranno per aver fatto il bravo” la sua mano scivolò sotto il ventre di Kachees, ed il ragazzo trasalì “e non sempre verrai punito per aver fatto qualcosa di cattivo.”  
Sorrise tra sé dicendo questo, sapendo di stare riferendosi a sé stesso.  
Kachees sentì la mano dell’uomo sulle sue parte intime, ma non per molto, poiché capì che Venomania non stava cercando di toccarlo direttamente, ma di afferrare il nastro che lo teneva stretto.  
“Gli uomini hanno più potere sul destino dei loro simili di quanto ne abbiano le divinità” tirò un lembo del nastro “dunque non chiedere al cielo perché ti è andata così. Non ti sarebbe d’aiuto saperlo e nessuno ti risponderà. Accetta solo ciò che ti accade” Kachees sentì il nodo allentarsi “e continua a fare il bravo.”  
Quando ebbe finito di parlare dette un’altra sculacciata a Kachees e nel medesimo istante sciolse il nodo che teneva stretto il suo membro.  
Il ragazzo venne.  
La sensazione però non fu ovviamente la stessa che aveva provato nelle sue brevi notti solitarie. Fu talmente piacevole e liberatoria che credette per un attimo di stare per svenire. Scosse elettriche bollenti gli attraversarono il corpo, il suo ventre, il suo pene e anche le gambe del Duca vennero ricoperti dal suo sperma caldo e denso. La sua respirazione dapprima aumentò, poi nel momento dell’orgasmo si mozzò del tutto, per poi riprendere con un ritmo lento e calmo. Il gemito che accompagnò tutto questo fu più roco degli altri, quasi strozzato, tanto l’orgasmo fu intenso.  
Sentì le gambe molli, tremanti, il basso ventre indolenzito, la saliva e le lacrime che gli colavano giù dal mento… si sentì bene come mai in vita sua, come se un cumulo di stelle gli fosse esploso nel cervello.  
Per qualche secondo, in un certo senso, i suoi occhi non videro e le sue orecchie non sentirono. I suoi sensi si annullarono per far spazio all’onda di piacere che ora stava lentamente scivolando via, e mentre Kachees ancora si crogiolava in essa, Venomania lo spostò sul letto per poi alzarsi. Sembrò non badare nemmeno ai raffinati pantaloni sporchi di sperma, si aggiustò la giacca ed i capelli in modo tranquillo, disinteressato, e solo successivamente portò il suo sguardo verso Kachees esausto e disteso sul letto.  
Il ragazzo avrebbe voluto mostrarsi furioso, digrignare i denti, mordersi le labbra, ma sul suo viso era dipinta un’espressione di beatitudine e soddisfazione che non riusciva a sformare in alcun modo.  
Non sapeva perché Venomania avesse deciso di liberarlo da quella tortura, né voleva chiederglielo. Non voleva scatenare qualcosa di ancor peggiore di ciò che gli era stato inflitto fino a quel momento, né far credere al Duca di essergli in qualche modo grato.  
L’agonia era finita, non aveva dovuto pregare; per il momento, si disse anche se un po’ dubbioso, poteva dirsi in un certo senso vincitore.  
Venomania si avvicinò a lui, si chinò, ma tutto ciò che fece fu posargli un bacio a stampo sulla tempia. Questo gesto stupì il giovane non poco, ma nella sua mente non trovò alcuna parola con cui poter commentare quel gesto, né gli venne naturale lamentarsi di esso. Rimase solo attonito, mentre il suo corpo ricominciava a concentrarsi non più sulle piacevoli sensazioni generate dall’orgasmo ma da quelle orribili provocate dal mal di testa e dalle mani legate.  
In tutto questo, aveva ancora la calzamaglia calata alle ginocchia.  
“Riposati un po’. Tornerò quando mi chiamerai.”  
Fece Venomania con voce schifosamente dolce, uscendo poi dalla stanza e chiudendo la porta.  
Kachees non capì da subito le sue parole.  
Ora non era più costretto dal nastro, era legato ma stava relativamente bene, non necessitava di essere toccato da lui, di implorarlo, quindi perché avrebbe dovuto chiamarlo a sé?  
Poggiò la testa sul cuscino cercando di riposarsi, respirando lentamente.  
Fu solamente quando fece buio che si rese conto di qualcosa, e capì dunque che cosa aveva inteso il Duca con le sue parole poco prima.  
Il suo stomaco gli faceva male, gorgoglii strani come i versi di un animale gli arrivarono alle orecchie. Era da quasi due giorni che non toccava cibo.

 

Continua…  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell’autrice: So che ci ho messo molto e che sono una persona orribile, ma grazie a Finn (e so che stai leggendo) sono riuscita a ritrovare l’ispirazione per scrivere questa ff, con risultati tutto sommato soddisfacenti. Non ho molto da dire se non che mi sono divertita tantissimo e che, per coloro che ancora non lo sanno, questa ff ha un trama. Già, pazzesco.  
> Beh, al prossimo capitolo, vedrò di lavorare più alacremente.  
> Baci Mattie!


End file.
